Faith
by Neutral Kingdom
Summary: Ketika sebuah hubungan dilandaskan pada sebuah kata bernama kepercayaan, dan datangnya pihak ketiga yang meruntuhkannya. Apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau menjadi pihak yang terkhianati dan harus melindungi hatimu?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes** : **_Minnaaaa.. Genki desuka_**? Saat ini saya membuat sebuah fanfic yang entah seru atau enggak dan entah bener atau enggak saya nempatin genre nya.. Tapi sama si editor- ** _chin_** disuruh buru-buru posting. Dan pas saya minta editin dia, eh dia malah sibuk nonton anime -_- Tapi doi tetep baca dan ngasih tau yang kurang-kurangnya siih hehe.. Nah _readers- **tachi**_ silakan membaca dan menikmati. Kritik dan saran diterima, asaaaaaaallllll... **JANGAN FLAME**. _Happy reading_ ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6] _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7] _M-Preg_ [8] ** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit tan berjalan menghampiri sebuah entitas bersurai biru muda yang sedang duduk imut di bangku taman belakang rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah novel.

"Tetsu, kau sudah mendengar berita terbaru?" Suaranya terdengar ragu saat menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Mendengar apa Aomine- _ **kun**_?" Tanya Kuroko dengan datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang sedang ia baca.

"Uh.. Kau benar-benar tidak mengapdet dunia luar Tetsu?" Aomine mengulang pertanyaannya.

Kuroko melirik Aomine sekilas, "Apa majalah terbaru Mai- _ **chan**_ mu sudah release bulan ini Aomine- _ **kun**_?"

"Heehh.. Bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu Tetsu? Apa sekarang kau telah menjadi fans Mai- _ **chan**_ ku juga? Haruskah kita melakukan review pada pose-pose Mai- _ **chan**_ bulan ini yang paling menggairahkan?" Suara Aomine berubah menjadi antusias dengan latar bling-bling menyakitkan mata di sekeliling tubuhnya.

Kuroko menutup novelnya kemudian mengeluarkan handphone biru mudanya, Aomine ingin kembali bertanya sebelum Kuroko memberikan sinyal kepada Aomine agar pria itu diam.

"Jangan berteriak lewat telepon Kise- _ **kun**_." Aomine menaikkan alis kanannya. Aahh.. ternyata Kuroko menelpon Kise-kekasih Aomine.

". . ."

"Iyaa.. Aomine- _ **kun**_ ada di sini Kise- _ **kun**_." Aomine tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kuroko, sahabatnya tadi mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bersama Kuroko, yang otomatis karena Kise menanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Jujur saja, Aomine bisa berada di rumah Kuroko saat ini karena ancaman Kise saat di rumah mereka.

Salahkan saja kecerobohan Aomine yang secara tidak sengaja menaruh majalah Mai- _ **chan**_ terbarunya bulan ini di kamar mereka, biasanya ia selalu menaruhnya di dalam brangkas yang _password_ nya hanya dirinya yang tahu. Tapi ya namanya juga lagi sial mau gimana? Langsung saja ia kena pinalty dari sang kekasih.

Ditendang dari kamar mereka selama seminggu, tidak ada jatah peluk, cium, apalagi yang 'iya-iya', dan yang terakhir adalah disuruh ke rumah Kuroko.

Sebenarnya Aomine tidak masalah mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya itu, ia malah akan sujud syukur jika bisa sesering mungkin ke rumah Kuroko.

Tapi masalahnya adalah..

"Humm.. membicarakan apa maksudmu? Jika yang kau maksud adalah Aomine-kun membicarakan tentang majalah Mai- _ **chan**_ yang baru release bulan ini, maka jawabannya adalah iya. Bahkan ia juga mengajakku untuk melakukan review terhadap pose-pose Mai- ** _chan_** nya yang paling menggairahkan bulan ini. "

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TETSUUU?" Aomine berteriak horror dan secepat kilat mengambil handphone Kuroko. Aahh.. ini pasti karena Aomine memaksakan otaknya yang jarang berpikir untuk melakukan renungan kecil sehingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti pembicaraan antara Kuroko dan Kise lewat telepon dan menghentikannya di saat genting seperti ini.

"Aomine- _ **kun**_ , apa yang kau lakukan dengan handphone ku? Aku sedang menelpon Kise-kun. Kembalikan Aomine-kun." Kuroko meminta dengan nada menuntut seperti bocah lima tahun.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Tetsu. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menelpon Kise dan membicarakan Mai- _ **chan**_ dengannya?" Aomine berbicara dengan berbisik, tidak mau sosok di seberang sana mendengar ucapannya.

Kuroko berdiri dan merebut handphone yang memang tidak digenggam erat oleh Aomine. Kuroko tahu walau Aomine termasuk tipe orang yang seenak jidat, ia masih memiliki sedikit, ya sedikit tata krama yang pernah ' _seseorang_ ' ajarkan padanya. Termasuk untuk tidak mematikan telepon orang lain, karena Aomine pernah merasakan akibat dari perbuatan seenak jidatnya dengan mematikan sambungan telepon Kuroko, dan berakhir dengan latihan basket yang menggila khusus untuknya.

". . ." Kuroko kemudian mengarahkan layar handphone nya pada Aomine.

"Kise- _ **kun**_ meminta ku untuk me- _loadspeaker_ teleponnya Aomine- ** _kun_**." terang Kuroko ketika melihat Aomine menatap tingkah Kuroko yang mengarahkan handphone miliknya ke arah Aomine.

"AHOMINE TEMEEEE! PINALTY MU BERTAMBAH BRENGSEK! JANGAN HARAP BISA BERTEMU DENGAN KU HINGGA BULAN DEPAN _**AHO**_!" Dan telepon dimatikan sepihak oleh Kise.

Aomine menghela napas lelah, pinalty Kise kali ini sangat mengerikan. Kalau ia hanya tidak boleh satu kamar dengan Kise atau memeluk maupun mencium pria pirang itu selama seminggu, ia masih bisa mengendap-endap ke kamar mereka dan melakukan ' _cheat_ ' pada saat kekasihnya saat Kise sudah terlelap.

Menatapnya berjam-jam tanpa lelah, menghirup aroma citrus yang menjadi candu baginya, mendekapnya erat namun berhati-hati agar sosok itu tidak terbangun, atau kadang-kadang jika ia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat keindahan kekasihnya, ia akan melumat bibir lembut Kise dan berlanjut ke leher, kemudian ke bawahnya lagi, terus, sampai ke bawah, dan sampai Kise terbangun dan menendangnya keluar dari kamar karena telah berani melanggar pinalty yang telah Kise berikan.

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ancamannya tidak bsia melihat Kise? Selama sebulan. SEBULAN READERS-TACHI! Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika tiba-tiba dirinya terserang rindu pada si pirang? Bagaimana jika ia tiba-tiba.. aahh.. abaikan Aomine, saat ini mari fokuskan diri kita kembali pada sosok imut bersurai biru muda yang saat ini sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat wajah frustasi Aomine.

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya kan Tetsu?" Aomine bertanya dengan wajah frustasi yang malah membuat tawa Kuroko pecah.

"Maafkan aku Aomine- ** _kun_**. Aku hanya sedang bosan." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tidak terdengar sedikitpun adanya penyeselan dari suaranya.

 **Oh good**! Kuroko dan kebosanannya yang menghasilkan malapetaka bagi sekarang tolong ingatkan Aomine untuk mengecek _mood_ Kuroko sebelum ia pergi mengunjungi sahabatnya itu. Aomine tidak marah. Ia tidak akan pernah sanggup marah pada Kuroko. Jadi ia hanya mengacak pelan surai Kuroko dan ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kau harus membantuku membujuk Kise, _**bakka**_!" yang dibalas dengan anggukan pasti dan wajah yang sudah kembali datar.

"Jadii.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Aomine- _ **kun**_?" Kuroko berusaha mengingatkan Aomine akan tujuan kedatangan pria itu ke rumahnya.

Wajah Aomine berubah menjadi serius. "Apa yang akan kubicarakan merupakan salah satu topik yang tabu untuk kita angkat. Tapi dari sisiku, kau tetap harus mengetahuinya. Jadi, apa kau ingin mendengarnya? Atau tidak?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia tidak banyak memiliki hal yang tidak ingin ia bahas. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin dia bahas. ' **Dia**.'

Ia tidak ingin mengetahui hal apapun mengenai 'dia'. Ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Tapi ia harus tetap tahu apapun yang akan disampaikan Aomine. Karena sahabatnya itu tahu bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi mengenai 'Dia', tapi jika sampai sahabatnya itu mendatangi dirinya seperti ini, sudah pasti berita yang akan disampaikan Aomine sangat penting.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya Aomine- _ **kun**_." Ujar Kuroko penuh keyakinan.

Aomine menatap mata Kuroko yang saat ini penuh keyakinan, menarik napas agak dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Dia kembali Tetsu."

.

 **DEG**!

.

Retina matanya melebar.

.

"Akashi telah kembali ke Jepang." lanjut Aomine.

.

 **DEG**!

.

Jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

.

"Dan ia meminta kita untuk berkumpul di _base_ minggu depan."

.

 **DEG**!

.

Wajah Kuroko menjadi seputih kapas.

.

Tangannya mendingin.

.

Napasnya tersenggal.

.

Tubuhnya gemetar, dan akhirnya terjatuh lemas dari berdirinya.

Aomine berjongkok menatap Kuroko. Ia panik, ia ingin membantu menenangkan sahabatnya, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"PAPAAAA!" teriak sebuah suara. Sang subjek pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang bocah kecil kini sudah berdiri di antara Kuroko maupun Aomine, "Apa yang Ao **_Jii-san_** lakukan pada papa?" tanya si bocah yang memiiki surai merah dan iris berbeda warna dengan nada tajam. Nada suara yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang mampu membuatnya merinding ngeri jika mendengarnya, walau yang ini masih versi anak-anaknya sih.

Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa memberikan reaksi apapun. Bahkan ketika sang sosok kecil yang memanggil dirinya tadi papa mendorong Aomine yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tidak memiliki kesadaran untuk menegur ketidaksopanan bocah kecil tersebut.

Karena kesadarannya kini sedang menahan dobrakan ingatan yang paling dijaga ketat olehnya selama bertahun-tahun agar tidak terbuka sedikitpun. Tapi Kuroko gagal, ingatannya terdobrak secara kasar hanya karena ia mengetahui kehadiran subjek bernama Akashi yang telah kembali berada di Jepang, tempat tinggalnya saat ini. Yang juga menjadi tempat ia bersama ingatan-ingatan bahagia yang secara sengaja ia segel karena keberadaan ingatan 'terpedih' dan 'termenyakitkan' yang pernah ia miliki.

#FLASHBACK ON#

 _"Aah.. kau pasti murid pindahan itu kan? Aku sudah mendengarmu dari Daiki. Kenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou." sosok pria dengan wajah tampan bersurai merah mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Kuroko._

 _"Mayuzumi Tetsuya-desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" si surai biru muda menjawab dengan nada datar dan membalas uluran tangan Akashi._

 _"Mayuzumi? Apa kau adik dari Chihiro?"_

 _"Ya." Akashi harus menahan kedutan di keningnya mendengar jawaban pendek dari sosok di hadapannya._

.

.

 _"Tetsuya.. aku dengar dari Daiki jika kau sedang membuat lagu. Nyanyikan untukku!"_

 _"Apa kau sedang memerintahku saat ini Akashi-kun?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Aku belum selesai membuatnya Akashi-kun. Jika aku sudah menyelesaikannya, aku akan menjadikanmu orang pertama yang mendengarnya."_

 _Akashi mengeluarkan seringai terbaiknya, "Aku menunggu Tetsuya."_

.

.

 _"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya. Dan karena hal itu, kau milikku sekarang!"_

 _"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun. Jadi kenapa aku harus mau menjadi milikmu?"_

 _Akashi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah pria manis tersebut, mencium ringan bibir merah menggoda di hadapannya. "Tentu saja karena ucapanku absolute. Dan ke absolutan ku mengatakan bahwa kau memang tidak menyukaiku. Tapi kau mencintaiku!"_

 _"Kau boleh mencintaiku Tetsuya. Tapi ingat, bahwa aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Karena cinta saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan segala rasa yang kurasakan padamu. Rasa memuja, menggilai, obsesi, posesif, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak ingin kusebutkan. Karena kusebutkan pun sebutan untuk itu semua tidak ada. Karena bagiku, semua rasa yang kumiliki ini adalah kau Tetsuya."_

 _Dan ciuman ringan pun kembali mendarat dibibir pria yang baru saja menjadi milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou, yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut._

 _._

 _._

 _"Akashi-kun, aku bisa memaafkan segala macam kesalahanmu. Tapi jangan pernah kau berbohong atau berkhianat kepadaku. Karena jika kau melakukan hal itu, bahkan jika kau bersujud di hadapanku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."_

 _"Buang stock maaf yang kau miliki Tetsuya. Karena aku tidak akan pernah berbohong atau berlaku khianat kepadamu. Setiaku hanya milikmu Tetsuya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Akashi-kun, apa ini akan baik-baik saja?" Suara si pria manis yang berada di bawah kendali Akashi_ _terdengar ragu._

 _"Kau percaya padaku kan Tetsuya? Jika iya, maka lanjutkan kepercayaanmu padaku dan percayakan semuanya pada kendaliku. Aku akan memberikan seluruh kenikmatan yang ada di dunia ini padamu Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan nada seduktif_

 _"Bagaimana jika aku hamil Akashi-kun?"_

 _Akashi tertawa kecil, "Dan mari kita buat keluarga bahagia bersama anak kita kelak." Akashi mulai mencium leher putih kekasihnya_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi Tetsuya, kau ingin memiliki berapa anak denganku?"_

 _"Kurasa dua cukup Akashi-kun"_

 _"Berarti kita harus berusaha dengan keras harus lebih keras lagi karena kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Yang tidak mungkin akan memiliki anak."_

 _"Apa itu artinya kau akan meninggalkanku Akashi-kun?"_

 _"Aku malah bersyukur bahwa dirimu adalah seorang laki-laki Tetsuya. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut akan menghamilimu dan menghadapi tangisanmu karena kau meminta pertanggung jawaban terhadapku. Karena jujur saja, memikirkan diriku memiliki anak di usiaku yang sekarang benar-benar merupakan pemikiran terkonyol yang kumiliki."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Yo.. Tetsu. Di mana pria mu saat ini?" Aomine menghampiri sosok biru muda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak memasuki Teikou Senior High School._

 _"Dia sedang ada urusan di luar kota Aomine-kun. Mungkin minggu depan ia baru akan pulang."_

 _"Urusan perusahaan, eh?" Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Aomine menaikkan alis kanannya, "Kau masih sakit Tetsu?"_

 _"Entahlah Aomine-kun. Aku jadi sering merasa dingin dan napsu makan ku berkurang drastis. Setiap aku ingin memakan sesuatu, aku pasti akan muntah duluan padahal hanya mencium bau makanannya saja."_

 _"Kau terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang mengalami morning sick Tetsu."_

 _"Sungguh candaan yang bodoh dan tak berbobot Aomine-kun."_

 _"Jangan salahkan hipotesaku Tetsu. Kau sudah sebulan lebih seperti ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _Aomine berubah pucat saat dirinya diserahkan sebuah benda putih pipih yang biasa digunakan para wanita untuk menguji kehamilan. Ia sangat berharap dirinya berada dalam dunia mimpi saat ini. Jadi ia bisa tertawa keras ketika terbangun dan memaki mimpi gila yang mendatanginya saat ini._

 _Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Karena apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah nyata. Dan ia tidak mungkin menertawakan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tidak ketika hal buruk terjadi pada sahabat kentalnya._

 _"Apa kau yakin itu bukan rumah sakit gadungan Tetsu?" Sosok di depannya menggeleng disertai dengan beberapa bulir air yang mengalir dari matanya._

 _"Dokter yang menanganiku adalah seseorang yang kebetulan kukenal Aomine-kun. Jadi tidak mungkin ia menipuku._

 _"Kau harus mengatakannya pada Akashi." Dan ucapan Aomine hanya dibalas dengan suara desahan frustasi._

 _._

 _._

 _Seorang pria mungil berwajah manis berdiri mematung dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat di depan sebuah kamar yang biasa ia gunakan dengan kekasihnya. Tapi kini ada yang lain. Kamar di depannya terasa seperti sedang digunakan untuk melakukan sebuah aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Akashi. Terbukti dengan suara erangan dan desahan tertahan yang berasal dari dalam kamar tersebut._

 _"Apa kau menyukainya? Aah.. bagian mana lagi yang harus kupuaskan, hn?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu! Kuroko ingat sekali bahwa Akashi sering mengatakan hal itu di setiap sesi saat mereka bercinta._

 _"Mendesahlah.. dan sebut namaku!" CUKUP!_ _Mayuzumi Tetsuya_ _keluar dari apartemen Akashi ditemani air yang tak bisa ia cegah meluncur turun dari matanya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsuyaa.. Tetsuyaa.." Akashi memanggil kekasihnya yang sejak tadi ia cari belum ia temukan_ _._

 _DEG!_

 _Di hadapannya, sosok yang ia cari sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang wanita. Oke, berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang wanita mungkin bukan hal yang salah dilakukan. Tapi apa yang harus Akashi lakukan jika kekasihnya mencumbu bibir lain selain miliknya?_

 _"TETSUYA!" Akashi murka. Ia berjalan menghampiri pria yang tadi ia panggil namun masih belum melepas pagutannya dan menarik paksa wanita jalang yang entah darimana yang berani menodai kesucian bibir kekasihnya._

 _"JELASKAN!" titah Akashi mutlak._

 _"Tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan padamu Akashi-kun. Semuanya seperti yang telah kau lihat!" jawab_ _Mayuzumi Tetsuya_ _dengan nada datar. Tapi salahkan kecemburuan Akashi yang kini membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir rasional dan menganggap nada datar Kuroko sebagai bentuk ketidakpedulian Kuroko atas masalah ini._

 _"Brengsek!" Akashi meninju Kuroko. "Aku mempercayaimu. Selalu percaya padamu. Tapi apa ini balasan yang kau berikan atas semua rasa percaya yang kuberikan padamu?"_

 _Kuroko mendecih, "Persetan dengan rasa percaya yang kau berikan Akashi-kun. Kenyataannya rasa percayamu tidak bisa menahan perasaan jijik pada diriku sendiri karena melakukan hal yang menyimpang denganmu!"_

 _"Kita memang menyimpang Tetsuya. Tapi itu karena kita saling mencintai."_

 _"Tidak Akashi-kun. Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukan semua hal ini sejak awal. Dan aku sudah terlampau jijik terhadap diriku sendiri. Jadi biarkan semua ini berakhir Akashi-kun. AKu tidak mau membunuh diriku sendiri karena perasaan malu dan jijik terhadap diriku sendiri."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau bisa melakukan semua ini Suya! Kita bisa melakukannya bersama. Karena aku akan selalu bersamamu, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya memeluk wanita yang tadi ia cium. "Ya, kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama."_

 _"Ugh..!"_

 _"Kenapaa?" tanya wanita itu panik._

 _"Perutku sakit!" Dan kepanikan wanita itu makin menjadi saat melihat darah merembes di celana yang Kuroko kenakan saat ini._

 _"Kita akan ke rumah sakit!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Di Rumah Sakit.._

 _"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih menjaga kondisi fisik dan mentalmu Kuroko-kun, jadi kau bisa menjaga 'dia'. Maafkan aku."_

 _Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa menangis pilu, begitu pula dengan sang wanita yang sejak tadi mendampinginya pun ikut menangis._

#FLASHBACK OFF#

.

"Papa.. Papa.." bocah kecil itu makin panik dan mulai terisak tat kala melihat papanya meneteskan air mata. Bocah itu memeluk Kuroko erat, menumpahkan segala kekhawatirannya di dada pria yang dia panggil sebagai papa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan putih mengalung indah dari arah belakang di leher Kuroko, dagu sang pelaku bersandar di bahu kanan pria manis tersebut.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, Tetsuya" suara penuh ketegasan terdengar.

Beberapa helai surai merahnya menyentuh Kuroko saat sosok tersebut berbisik di telinga pria tersebut.

"Aku dan Seiya ada di sini untukmu." Ulang sosok tersebut kini dengan lembut.

Aomine memandang sosok yang ternyata seorang wanita berparas manis dengan tersenyum lega. Wanita beriris merah yang sedang bergelayut manja dipunggung Kuroko membalas senyum Aomine.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja, Suya." Kuroko berhenti gemetar dan menggenggam tangan yang berada di lehernya.

Kuroko mengelus lembut rambut merah bocah kecil yang kini berada dipangkuannya. Kesadarannya mulai berangsur memulih.

Seiya-anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Kuroko mendongak dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Kuroko sudah kembali tersenyum.

Anak itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan papanya, yang ia tau adalah ketika Paman Aomine datang menghampiri papanya dan papanya menjadi pucat seperti saat ini.

"Mama.. hukum Ao **_Jii-san_**! Gara-gara dirinya papa menjadi seperti ini." Seiya kembali membuka suara dengan nada perintah yang kental. Hoo.. berani sekali seorang anak menggunakan nada bicara seperti itu.

"Dan kenapa kamu bisa menyimpulkan hal seperti itu Seiya?" tanya wanita yang Seiya panggil sebagai mama.

"Huh.. mama tidak dengar saja. Sebelum aku melihat papa terjatuh tadi, aku mendengar Ao _**Jii-san**_ membentak papa. Ini semua sudah pasti salah Ao **_Jii-san_**!" Seiya kekeh dengan pendiriannya.

"Bukan sayang, Ao **_Jii-san_** tidak melakukan apapun pada papa. Papamu ini hanya sedang tidak sehat saja. Bagaimana kalau Seiya membuatkan papa segelas minuman hangat bersama mama? Papa rasa minuman hangat bisa membantu memulihkan kondisi papa." Kuroko berusaha menenangkan anaknya. Anaknya ini memang sangat _overprotective_ terhadap dirinya.

Seiya mengangguk dengan semangat dan mulai berdiri dari pangkuan papanya. "Papa tunggulah sebentar, aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk Papa agar papa segera sehat kembali!." Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang kemudian menghilang seiring dengan menghilangnya Seiya dan wanita bersurai merah tersebut dari pandangannya.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti Aomine dan Kuroko. Aomine sebenarnya bukan sosok yang menyukai keheningan, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat saat ini?

"Tetsu-"

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupanku saat ini Aomine- ** _kun_**." Kuroko memotong apapun yang ingin diucapkan Aomine, dan Aomine harus bersyukur Kuroko memotong ucapannya, karena memang ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Aomine pelan. Kemudian ia mengacak pelan rambut Kuroko. "Aku harus kembali. Kise menunggu penjelasanku di rumah." Kuroko menatap Aomine sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih Aomine- ** _kun_**. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Kise- ** _kun_**. Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada Kise- ** _kun_** mengenai keisenganku tadi. Aku janji." Aomine hanya tersenyum kecil yang bisa diartikan Kuroko sebagai pengganti jawaban iya.

Dan tinggallah Kuroko sendiri. Masih duduk di tanah tanpa ada keinginan untuk berpindah tempat sama sekali.

Ia menekuk kedua lututnya di depan dadanya, kemudian memeluk lututnya erat.

Pandangan matanya kembali kosong.

Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Tidak dengan ingatannya.

Tidak dengan jiwanya.

Perlahan lelehan air mata kembali menetes dari matanya.

"Akashi- ** _kun_** " panggilnya lirih.

 **END / ?**

* * *

.

 _Author's Notes Part II :_ Gimana gimanaaa- ** _ssu_**? Apa ini pantas untukku lanjutkan? Aku tak memiliki kepercayaan diri mengenai antusiasme para _readers_ mengenai fanfic ku yang ini. Tapiiii.. terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca- _ **ssu**_! Kalian luar biasaaa~~ Dan kau lebih dari kata luar biasa _Editor- **chin**_! Terimakasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu di tengah kepadatan jadwalmu 'menonton anime' untuk mengomentari dan membalas setiap pesan yang kukirim mengenai project fanfic ini- ** _ssu_**!


	2. Sebuah Awal

**Author's Notes** : Just Wanna Say, Selamat Menikmati _**Minna-chin**_ , jangan lupa tinggalkan review membangun untuk author molor satu ini yaaa.. Terimakasih sebelumnyaaaa ^^

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER : FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **WARNING : 1]** Awas Bosen karena kepanjangan menuju menu utama nya fufu.. **[2]** Humor **LEBIH** garing, maksa, absurd dari fanfic sebelumnya

 **[3]** Mungkin agak OOC **[4]** _Typo_ **[5]** _Romance_ ga terlalu dapet **[6]** ** _Sho-ai / BL_** (?) **[7]** Dan lain-lain (?)

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **By : Neutral Kingdom**_

* * *

.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

" _ **Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan kau akan keluar dari mansion ini esok hari. Jawabanmu Tetsuya?"**_

" _ **Ha'i."**_

Di depan gate kedatangan bandara Tokyo terlihat seorang remaja pria bersurai kelabu sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah gelisah menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Di belakangnya berdiri lima orang _bodyguard_ yang setia menunggunya.

"Tenanglah, _**Bocchama**_." Ujar seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk ke arah remaja bersurai kelabu tersebut.

"Tch! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika dia belum berada di depanku saat ini Kagetora- _ **san**_." Jawab remaja tersebut pada _butler_ pribadinya.

"Dan jika aku sudah berada di depanmu, apa kau akan tenang, _**nii-sama**_?" Sebuah suara datar terdengar.

1.

2.

3.

" **EEEEEHHHHHH!** " Baik si remaja bersurai kelabu maupun _butler_ serta _bodyguard_ nya tidak bisa menahan jeritan kekagetan mereka ketika menyadari bila kelompok mereka ketambahan satu orang secara tiba-tiba.

" _ **Ouji**_ - _ **sama**_." Si _butler_ yang paling cepat dalam menguasai diri langsung menunduk sembilan puluh derajat di depan seorang remaja yang lebih muda dari tuan mudanya, kemudian diikuti oleh para _bodyguard_ yang menyadari kekurangajaran mereka karena tidak menghormati tamu besar dari tuannya.

" _ **Ouji**_ - _ **sama.**_ " Nah kalau ini adalah suara dari remaja abu-abu yang paling lama sadar dari kekagetannya. "Maafkan saya." Ujarnya kemudian mengikuti sikap tubuh _butler_ dan _bodyguard_ nya.

"Bangunlah, Chihiro _**nii-sama**_. Aku tidak menyukai sikapmu yang seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan suara datar.

"Tapi _**Ouji**_ - _ **sama**_ sa—"

"Aku adalah adikmu Chihiro _**nii-sama**_. **Ingat itu**." Potong tajam si remaja mungil tersebut. "Sekarang bangunlah. Aku tidak suka menjadi tontonan." Menyadari sikapnya, Chihiro menegakkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh _butler_ dan para _bodyguard_ nya.

"Maafkan saya _**Ou–**_ " Bola mata sebiru langit mendelik ketika ia merasa akan dipanggil dengan _sufix '_ _ **Ouji**_ - _ **sama**_ ' kembali oleh remaja di depannya.

"Nah _**Ouji**_ - _ **sama**_ , saya tahu bahwa Anda pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan selama berjam-jam dari Eropa. Ada baiknya kita langsung menuju Mayuzumi _mansion_ saat ini agar Anda bisa segera berisitirahat." Kagetora mengambil jalan tengah untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang menurutnya tidak akan berhenti jika ia tidak menghentikannya.

"Ya.. aku sangat lelah. Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Remaja yang memiliki wajah manis tersebut menatap datar _butler_ yang ada di samping _**nii-sama**_ nya.

"Bisa _**Ouji**_ - _ **sama.**_ " Kagetora kembali membungkukan tubuhnya. "Lalu di mana barang-barang Anda _**Ouji**_ - _ **sama**_?"

"Aku lelah melihatmu membungkukkan tubuh terus-menerus. Aku tidak membawa apapun. Jadi bisa kita pergi saat ini juga?" Ujarnya yang mulai jengah karena ia belum berpindah posisi sama sekali sejak saat mereka menyadari kehadirannya yang sebenarnya sudah lima belas menit bersama mereka tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Chihiro terdiam mendengar bahwa tamunya yang baru datang tidak membawa apapun saat ini. _'Dia' benar-benar keterlaluan!_ Geramnya. Namun diamnya langsung hilang ketika Kagetora mengajaknya untuk segera kembali ke mansion.

Semua _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada di dalam mansion Mayuzumi secara serentak membungkukkan tubuhnya saat tuan muda mereka hadir bersama tamunya. Chihiro segera membawa tamunya menuju ruang sang kepala keluarga.

Saat masuk, lagi-lagi semua yang berada di ruang keluarga langsung membungkuk ke arah pintu yang kini menampakkan dua remaja berbeda surai. Bedanya adalah, kini Chihiro ikutan membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah sang tamu.

Remaja muda yang menjadi tamu kediaman tersebut berjalan dengan anggun menuju sang kepala keluarga dan para tetua yang berdiri di depannya. "Bangunlah." Semua yang berada di ruangan sang kepala keluarga menegakkan tubuhnya menatap remaja laki-laki yang sedang menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Mulai sekarang namaku adalah **Mayuzumi Tetsuya**. Tidak ada pertanyaan. Tidak ada bantahan. Tidak ada perlakuan istimewa atau berlebihan yang diberikan padaku. Dan tidak ada kesalahan yang akan kumaafkan bila ada yang memanggilku selain Tetsuya. Mengerti?" Tajam. Tegas. Berwibawa. Tak ingin dibantah.

"Mengerti Tetsuya- _ **sama**_."

Kini hanya tersisa sang kepala keluarga Mayuzumi dan Tetsuya di ruangan yang tadinya penuh oleh para anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Tetsuya- _ **sama**_ , saya sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang sekiranya Anda perlukan. Termasuk menyiapkan keperluan sekolah Anda."

"Terimakasih Chiharu- _ **jii-sama**_. Maaf merepotkan dirimu dan anggota keluarga yang lain."

"Tentu tidak Tetsuya- _ **sama**_. Kami selalu siap melayani Anda. Dan mengenai pelayan pribadi untuk Anda, saya akan meminta Chihiro untuk melakukannya."

"Tetapi jika Chihiro _**nii-sama**_ tidak menginginkan hal tersebut, jangan memaksanya."

"Tentu Tetsuya- _ **sama**_."

Tetsuya terdiam. Kemudian tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil. Hingga Chiharu sendiri tidak yakin yang dilihatnya senyuman atau bukan.

"Aku ingin beristirahat."

"Baik Tetsuya- _ **sama.**_ "

Tetsuya berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan menumpukan lengan kanannya di atas mata. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Lelah dengan _darah_ nya, lelah dengan _status_ nya, lelah dengan aturan yang membelenggunya, lelah dengan _posisi_ nya, dan lelah dengan _**hidup**_ nya.

"Tuhan.. Aku akan menganggap bahwa yang sedang terjadi denganku saat ini adalah sebagai tindakanmu untuk memberikan kepadaku kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani hidup ini agar menjadi lebih berarti untuk kujalani. Lindungi aku Tuhan. _Amien_."

Dan Tetsuya akhirnya terlelap. Berharap esok pagi merupakan hari baru yang akan merubah keadaan hidupnya yang monoton.

Tetsuya terbangun ketika ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk beberapa kali. Matanya memindai setiap inchi kamar yang saat ini ia tempati. _Aku bisa!_ Dan dengan keyakinan baru yang besar Tetsuya bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu kamar yang menunggu untuk dibuka olehnya.

"Aku sudah bangun _**Nii-sama**_." Ujar Tetsuya datar saat melihat sosok yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. "Dan tidak ada seorang kakak di belahan dunia manapun yang menyapa adiknya dengan membungkukkan tubuhya _**Nii-sama**_." Lanjut Tetsuya sarkas saat melihat sikap Chihiro yang akan memberikan hormat padanya.

"Maafkan saya Tetsuya- _ **sa .."**_

" **Hanya Tetsuya** , Chihiro- _ **nii-sama.**_ " Tekan Tetsuya. Chihiro hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, tolong jangan gunakan suffix 'sama' saat memanggilku, Tetsuya. Itu terdengar kurang sopan saat aku hanya memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu."

"Un, baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, Chihiro- **nii**." Tetsuya tersenyum tipis

"Sarapan akan dimulai 20 menit lagi. Bersiap-siaplah."

"Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan _**Nii-san**_. Aku akan bergabung sebelum 20 menit lagi." Chihiro kembali mengangguk dan mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Tetsuya. Tetsuya menarik napas pelan sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Lima belas menit kemudian Tetsuya sudah siap dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dibimbing oleh seorang _maid_ dan _butler_ yang menunggunya di luar kamar dan duduk di samping Chihiro. Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak asing dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti selama acara makan pagi, tapi entahlah, rasanya Tetsuya mengharapkan sesuatu yang baru untuk menjadi pembuka kehidupan barunya di keluarga Mayuzumi.

"Tetsuya, aku mengharapkan hal terbaik darimu sebagai bungsu keluarga Mayuzumi. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti _**Otou-sama.**_ " Jawab Tetsuya tegas.

"Bagus." Walau hanya satu kata, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa terselip rasa bangga saat Chiharu mengucapkannya. "Dan kau Chihiro, bimbing adikmu selama di sekolah. Dia berada di bawah tanggung jawabmu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu _**Otou-sama.**_ "

Dan makan pagi hari ini berakhir dengan kedua _orangtua_ Mayuzumi bersaudara yang melihat keberangkatan dua anaknya dengan sebuah mobil yang mengantarnya.

"Kuharap _mereka_ tidak menyesal dengan apa yang mereka lepaskan _**Anata.**_ " Ujar istri Chiharu lirih.

"Sekalipun _mereka_ menyesalinya, aku tidak akan melepaskan Tetsuya sayang. Kau tenang saja." Janji Chiharu.

"Kita sudah sampai Chihiro- _ **sama**_ , Tetsuya- _ **sama**_." Ucap sang supir sambil membukakan pintu yang ditumpangi oleh dua tuan mudanya.

"Terimakasih Andou- _ **san**_." Ucap Chihiro pelan kemudian berjalan keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh sang _adik_.

"Di kelas mana Tetsuya akan belajar Kagetora- _ **san**_?" Tanya Chihiro setelah melihat _butler_ pribadinya sudah keluar dari mobil lain dan mengikuti dirinya maupun Tetsuya memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Tetsuya- _ **sama**_ harus menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas Chihiro- _ **sama**_." Jawab Kagetora sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit. Langkah Chihiro pun terhenti dan memandang _adik_ barunya datar yang dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah datarnya pula oleh Tetsuya.

"Temani Tetsuya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Aku akan ke kelasku sendiri." Chihiro pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

"Baik Chihiro- _ **sama**_." Jawab Kagetora dengan lagi-lagi membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Mari Tetsuya- _ **sama**_ , ruang kepala sekolah berada tepat di ujung koridor ini." Kagetora memersilakan Tetsuya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu. Tetsuya dan Kagetora pun melanjutkan jalan mereka dalam keheningan hingga. . .

"Aahh.." suara berat mengalun di tengah koridor yang sepi tersebut. Melihat warna hitam menodai seragam yang dipakaian tuan mudanya, Kagetora berjalan cepat dan menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Maafkan keteledoran saya Tetsuya- _ **sama**_." Dengan cekatan Kagetora mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikannya kepada Tetsuya.

Sebuah seringaian indah(ngeri) nampak di wajah seseorang yang tadi mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau meminta maaf padaku Kagetora? Dia yang menabrakku dan kau hanya memedulikannya?" Kagetora kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada suara familiar yang dimiliki orang di depan tuan mudanya.

"Akashi- _ **sama**_." Kagetora membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat untuk menyapa pria dengan manik mata merah.

"Dan mana permohonan maafmu hm?" pria yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah itu berujar dengan nada angkuh.

"Jika kau sebegitu menginginkannya permintaan maaf dari Kagetora- _ **san**_ , ambil saja permohonan maaf yang tadi Kagetora- _ **san**_ ucapkan untukku." Tetsuya menatap Akashi yang kini menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dengan datar.

"Dan siapa kau berani-beraninya memerintahku?" – Lagi, Akashi dan suara angkuhnya.

"Mayuzumi Tetsuya. Salam kenal." Tetsuya memerkenalkan dirinya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Kurasa pembicaraan kita berakhir di sini Akashi- _ **san**_. Aku sedang memiliki urusan penting dan begitu juga dengan dirimu bukan? Kami permisi. Ayo Kagetora- _ **san**_." Tetsuya mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Akashi secara sepihak.

"Menarik." Akashi kembali menyeringai ketika melihat Tetsuya dan Kagetora berjalan mengabaikannya. Akashi memang tahu jika Kagetora hanya patuh pada keluarga Mayuzumi saja tidak peduli seberapa lebih kuatnya keluargamu dibanding keluarga yang dilayaninya, tapi bagaimana dengan wajah baru yang tadi membuat kopinya tumpah sedikit dan mengabaikan Akashi seakan-akan ia tidak tahu siapa Akashi dan apa yang akan terjadi jika berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Atau memang pria kecil itu tidak tahu seberapa besar pengaruh nama Akashi yang dimilikinya?

" _Will see you soon Tetsuya._ "

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Papa mengapa diam saja?" Sosok kecil yang berada di pangkuan Kuroko terlihat begitu khawatir. Pasalnya semenjak terakhir paman hitamnya datang dan membuat papanya menangis, Kuroko menjadi terlihat lebih pendiam. Seperti saat ini, biasanya saat dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya dan berada di dekapan sang papa, papanya pasti akan memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan betapa papanya sangat mencintai dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Papanya malah memandang hamparan bunga yang berada di pekarangan rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa papa merindukan mama?" Tanya bocah kecil itu lagi saat ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya. Kuroko memandang anaknya sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum lalu memeluk sang Kuroko junior dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu Seiya, Papa begitu mencintaimu. Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Sampai papa tidak tahu bagaimana cara mencintai hal lain karena seluruh rasa cinta yang papa miliki sudah papa berikan padamu. Jadi, apa Seiya juga mencintai papa?" Seiya mengangguk antusias dalam pelukan papanya. Oh.. hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana sang bocah merah sangat mencintai berada di dalam pelukan sang papa yang mengalahkan pelukan sang mama yang terkadang Seiya rasakan hambar.

Entahlah.. dirinya hanya merasa bahwa pelukan papanya sangat hangat seperti pelukan seorang mama. Sedangkan ketika ia memeluk mamanya, ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti saat ia berada di pelukan papanya. Oke ia merasa nyaman. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Ia merasa hangat. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu. (Oke abaikan sesi ini! Kasihanlah pada bocah lima tahun untuk menghadapi hal ini _Author_ - _ **san**_ _!_ *Tetsuya ngomel*)

"Aku sangat mencintai papa. Sangat sangat mencintai papa. Aku bahkan bisa memberikan dunia jika papa menginginkannya suatu saat nanti." Jawab bocah polos tersebut sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh sang papa. Kuroko mengelus lembut rambut merah puteranya.

"Seiya mau ikut papa?" Tanya Kuroko lembut setelah hening beberapa saat yang menyelimuti keduanya sambil memandang anaknya yang kini balik menatapnya.

"Kemana?"

"Bertemu sahabat papa saat SMA dulu. Apa Seiya mau?"

"Dai _**jii-san**_ dan Ryou _**jii-chan**_?" kuroko mengangguk kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening puteranya. Menatap mata merah yang melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Dan ada tiga orang lainnya. Apa kau ingin menemani papa untuk bertemu mereka?"

"Tentu." Jawab Seiya riang kemudian memeluk leher Kuroko.

"Ehem.. apa aku dilupakan oleh kalian?" Suara merdu seorang wanita membuat dua entitas yang saat ini sedang berpelukan menoleh dengan refleks ke arah timbulnya suara.

"Mamaaaa..." Seiya menjerit senang dan turun dari pangkuan sang papa kemudian berhambur ke dalam pelukan sang mama. Yeah walau Seiya merasa hambar dengan pelukan mamanya, tetap saja ia akan berhambur pada mamanya karena sudah terbiasa.

"Jadii.. kau akan ke sana Suya?" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu kemudian berjalan ke arah pria biru muda yang masih duduk d bangkunya dengan wajah datar sambil menggendong Seiya.

"Tentu saja Sei.."

 **TBC.**

* * *

Oh Mai.. OH MAI.. OH MAI GAAAAATTTTTTTT... Ini sudah tanggal berapaaaa? Sudah bulan apaaaaaa? Kenapa baru apdet _Author-_ _ **bakka**_?! Ar yu krezi huh? Oke sedikit curhat, sebenernya _chapter_ ini sudah kubuat sejak 22 November 2015 kemarin, cumaaaannn.. karena kurang pede sama _chapter_ ini dan mikir bakal dirombak lagi ditambah sama pikiran _negative_ takut _chapter_ ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan oleh para reader dan pikiran _negative_ lainnyaaa.. eh malah kebablasan sampe Maret 2016. _**Gomeeeennnnn neee**_ _Reader_ - _ **tachi**_ T_T

 _Lets_ balas _revieeeeewwwwww_.. :

 _ **Nyanko Kawaii**_ : Su-sungguh keren kaahh? Kuharap _chapter_ ini tidak kalah keren yaaa.. jalan ceritanya tidak akan ku _end_ kan sampai sini kok tenang saja. (Asal ga WB mah selow aja * _whisper_ *). Ra-rate nya na-naikk? Tidak bisa- _ **ssu**_! Aku ini hanyalah seorang penikmat yang belum bisa membuat orang lain nikmat (?) WHAT THE HELL IT'S MEAN?! Jadi maaf yaa Nyanko- _ **san**_ kalau aku tidak menaikkan _rate_ nya hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Bona Nano**_ : Err.. _**Ettoo**_ Bona- _ **san**_ , aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi jalan ceritaku tidak mengindikasi bahwa Kuroko akan membalas Akashi selingkuh. Dia hanya mencari sebuah jalan agar ia mampu membuat Akashi bahagia. Jika kau penasaran, nanti dilanjut baca ke _chapter_ selanjutnya yaaa hehe.. walau sudah SANGAT terlambat, apa dirimu sudah sembuh dari vertigo Bona- _ **san**_? Kuharap sudah yaa.. Terimakasih atas semangatnya ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Flow L**_ : E—Ett—Ettoo nee Flow- _ **san**_ jangan mengancamku menggunakan hal yang berhubungan dengan alam mati- _ **ssu**_. Aku takut dengan hal yang bergentayangan tidak jelas -_- aku lanjut kok- _ **ssu**_ lanjuutt.. cuman yaa maaf maaf saja kalau lama BANGET apdet nya hehe.. bener ga ya Akashi begituu? Pengennya sih engga, tapi ngga tau deng, yang ngeliat kan Kuroko. Harus tanya sama narasumber terkait dong Flow- _ **san**_. Jangan tanya diriku yang tidak melihat apapun -_- untuk masalah pendengaran aku juga gatau -_- ( _Author_ macam apa lu yang serba gatau? ) kalau melihat sifat Kuroko, harusnya sih dia klarifikasi dulu, tapi kita lihat saja dia klarifikasi apa engga ke Akashi. Maaf gabisa apdet kilaaatttt *cry* tapi saat ini sudah kok hehe.. semoga suka yaaaaa ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Haru Aozora**_ : *take a bow* terimakasih atas penghargaannya (?) aku sudah lanjut.. aku sudaahh.. Seiya anak siapa hayooo? Wkwk.. sudah kejawab belum nih di _chapter_ ini? Kalau belum sabar yaaa *plak* (Udah lama, masih ngegantungin orang lagi luh _Thor_!) untuk pertanyaan lainnya sabar aja, siapa tau nemu nanti di chapter selanjutnya hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Siucchi**_ : Umm.. bukan dirimu yang lamban dalam memahami cerita ini Siucchi- _ **san**_ , tapi mungkin hal ini tejadi karena diriku yang belum bisa membuat cerita yang langsung bisa dipahami orang -_- jangan langsung spekulasi Akashi selingkuh, coba cari spekulasi lain :p (alasan luh Thor, bilang aja lagi minta ide secara implisit!) Seiya anak siapa yaaa? Wkwk.. Momoi- _ **cchi**_? Bukan – _ **ssu**_ , bukaaann.. nanti kuberitahu yaa kalau dirimu tetap mengikuti jalan cerita **Faith** ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Akashi Sorata**_ : Sudah- _ **ssu**_ ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Miku Yun**_ : Sudah dilanjuuuuutttttttttttt... berhentilah memohon padaku Miku- _ **san**_ , tapi memohonlah pada imajinasiku agar mau berjalan dan membuat _chapter_ berikutnya wkwk..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..

 _ **Nat04otakufor**_ : Sudah dilanjut ya Nat- _ **san**_ ^^ untuk jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, monggo diikuti saja jalan cerita **Faith** ini sampai tamat hehe..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan me _review_ _ **Faith,**_ semoga dirimu menyukai chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya yang akan kubuat yaa. Dan semoga tetap _review_ hehe..


End file.
